Dancing with dragons
by xxxIzabela
Summary: "A criatura cuspiu fogo, mas Regina não teve medo. Tocou o buraco em seu peito e satisfeita, percebeu que não havia mais buraco, sentiu as batidas fracas, mas certas de um coração. Quando as chamas a envolveram dentro daquela água negra curativa, Regina sorriu e as chamas não a machucaram." Non-canon. Eu sempre quis uma fic onde a Regina ganhava um dragão, então eu fiz uma! x


O quarto estava em chamas.

Regina ainda estava de olhos fechados e não sentia o cheiro terrível de queimado, mas ela sabia que as chamas a envolviam. Ela sabia que todos os seus livros tinham se transformado em cinzas e que as cortinas ainda queimavam. Ela sabia que as fotos de Henry, os documentos importantes, as contas e todo papel só alimentava mais as chamas furiosas.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Regina soube que toda sua casa estava sendo devorada pelo fogo faminto e impaciente. Mas mesmo assim, não se sentia ameaçada, nem com medo, nem mesmo sentia necessidade de sair da cama em chamas para tentar se salvar ou apagar o fogo. Lentamente, ela decidiu abrir os olhos.

O quarto, como imaginava, estava coberto pelo fogo. Não era possível sequer ver as cinzas, ou os restos queimados, nem mesmo as silhuetas dos móveis. Tudo era fogo. Um quarto feito de fogo. Mas, não sentia calor e não havia fumaça. Só o fogo destruindo tudo.

Era uma visão bonita e Regina olhava maravilhada. Sentia-se nova, descansada e livre... No meio das chamas que destruíam tudo que ela construíra em Storybrooke, Regina sentiu-se finalmente livre de tudo aquilo. Não haveria memórias nem sequer pistas das coisas que um dia pertenceram àquele quarto. Como se toda a dor, todas as lembranças, tudo, fosse assim facilmente apagado da existência.

Regina já vira fogo muitas vezes. Como uma bruxa, ela já manipulara as chamas muitas vezes, entretanto, naquele quarto, o fogo parecia estranho... Quase seguro e o fogo jamais é seguro. Olhou ao redor e notou que realmente, estava cercada. Não havia chão, nem teto, nem paredes, era tudo fogo e mais fogo.

Era só ela e a cama... Era? Olhou para baixo e surpresa constatou que até a cama estava queimando ou o que ela achou que fosse a cama, pois assim como o resto do quarto, não restavam as madeiras queimadas nem mesmo cinzas do que deveria ser a cama. Durante todo aquele tempo, ela estivera deitada no fogo.

Levantou-se. Sozinha e descalça, Regina se perguntou o que teria acontecido? Teria alguém ateado fogo a mansão no meio da noite enquanto ela dormia? Teria sido a cidade inteira?

"Queimem a bruxa!" Ela quase podia ouvir seus gritos furiosos. Teve vontade de rir, mas por fim se ajoelhara no chão. As chamas não a queimavam e ela sinceramente não sabia o porquê, pelo contrário, as chamas pareciam acaricia-la, quase que com medo de machuca-la.

Exceto Daniel, ninguém jamais teve tal medo para com ela.

Sentada, sozinha, naquele quarto em chamas, Regina se questionou sobre o que fazer, se estava morta ou não e quem teria sido o responsável. Ela não duvidava de Gold, mas ele não seria tão bom a ponto de queimar a mansão enquanto ela dormia. Gold era do tipo que adorava o sofrimento alheio, mais até do que ela.

Mas, estava tão cansada. Voltou a deitar-se no chão de fogo e as chamas a envolveram como se a abraçassem. Regina sentiu-se segura pela primeira vez em anos... Ou melhor, pela única vez em toda sua vida. As chamas eram quentes e ela sabia que voltaria a dormir rapidamente, talvez para nunca mais acordar.

Mal fechara os olhos e os abrira novamente. Olhou ao redor assustada, o fogo quase a cobria completamente e o que era aquela voz? Desconfiada, levantou-se, as chamas, que encobriam seu corpo, sumiram e ela sabia que o fogo ao redor, que consumia o quarto, estava mais fraco.

Algo não estava certo.

Olhou novamenteao redor assustada. Aquela voz!

- Tem alguém aqui? – indagou e ela soube que não estava sozinha.

Algo sussurrava em sua mente. Ela não sabia exatamente o que, mas era algo bom? Por que era difícil pensar naquele lugar? Por que ela quase desistira de tudo para deixar e ser consumida por aquelas chamas? O que era aquela voz insistente?

- O que você quer?! – gritou e foi respondida com silêncio. Outro sussurro confuso. - O que você é? – murmurou por fim.

Ouviu algo semelhante a um choro e as chamas enfraqueceram mais. Com aquilo, Regina vira uma porta e ela soube com certeza de que o choro viera dali. Outro sussurro desesperado naquela língua que ela não conseguia entender.

- Gold! – gritou. Se fosse um jogo daquele homem...! Mas o choro continuou e Regina não viu outra alternativa se não abrir a porta.

O fogo cobria a única saída daquele cômodo em chamas, mas sabendo que não seria machucada, Regina tocou a maçaneta, apenas para soltá-la rapidamente com um grito de dor. Olhou para sua mão e arregalou os olhos. A mão que tocara a maçaneta estava queimada, horrivelmente queimada, como se toda a pele da mão tivesse evaporado, restando apenas os músculos enegrecidos.

De repente, percebeu. Olhou para os pés e lá estavam eles, sem pele, com os músculos negros e destruídos. Subitamente sentiu dores, dores terríveis e uma vontade imensa de vomitar. Não só suas mãos e pés, mas as pernas e os braços estavam na mesma situação. Tremendo, tocou o rosto e soltou um grito terrível quando constatou o mesmo: Não tinha mais pele. O fogo a estava queimando, a estava devorando, tecnicamente, ela deveria estar no chão, morta enquanto o fogo comia toda sua carne, deixando, talvez, só seus ossos negros.

Sentiu um aperto terrível no peito e uma das mãos foi instintivamente para onde o coração deveria estar... Mas não estava. Ambas as mãos tatearam pelo seu tórax, só para encontrarem um buraco, um enorme e negro buraco. Regina queria gritar, queria chorar, vomitar e amaldiçoar cada ser vivo e não-vivo. Soltou outro grito desesperador quando conseguiu colocar sua mão negra e transfigurada no buraco que tinha no peito. Estava oco. Não havia coração, apenas um buraco vazio.

Novamente, o sussurro. Dessa vez, ele estava triste e mais desesperado. As chamas voltavam a ficar mais fortes e a porta ia sumindo.

Ela não sabia o que o sussurro queria. Era impossível quebrar aquela porta, ainda mais com tantas chamas ao redor e no estado deplorável que seu corpo se encontrava, tudo que ela queria fazer era se deitar nas chamas e se permitir sumir.

Estava tão cansada.

- _Força_.

Tremendo, viu suas mãos ficaram mais negras e mais queimadas. O aspecto era tão deplorável que ela tinha medo de começar a se desmanchar naquele lugar.

- _Fogo._

As chamas engoliram a porta e qualquer chance de sair daquele lugar foi extinta. Só Gold poderia ter feito algo tão terrível e desesperador, só ele tinha poder o suficiente para tudo aquilo, só ele poderia leva-la a um nível de desespero tão grande.

Sentiu raiva, sentiu ódio, sentiu vingança. Ela queria sair daquele lugar e fazer algo terrivelmente ruim com Belle, depois ela ficaria tempo o suficiente para vê-lo se contorcer em dor e desespero.

- _Não._

O fogo pareceu ficar mais violento e ele a envolveu rapidamente. Por um momento, Regina só viu um clarão terrível e no outro, estava no chão de fogo, desorientada. Seu corpo doía muito e cada vez mais.

- _Força._

Respirou fundo e de repente entendeu. Foi vingança que começou tudo aquilo, certo? Ela sempre vivera nesse quarto pequeno e perigoso. O fogo a acolhia e a machucava ao mesmo tempo. Uma faca de dois gumes. Conforto em troca de sua própria vida.

Aquele corpo destruído e negro era prova de que aquele quarto por si só não era suficiente. Houve um tempo em que ela precisava do poder do fogo, mas agora, ela precisava da cura da água, da tranquilidade da água. Não estava pronta para abrir mão do fogo, provavelmente nunca estaria, mas naquele momento, era da água que ela mais precisava.

Outra vez o sussurro. Mais desesperado, mais urgente.

- _A porta._

As chamas abaixaram uma última vez e Regina fez o que precisava fazer. Levantou-se do chão em chamas e com uma força que nem ela sabia que existia, correu até a porta e chocou-se com ela. A morena esperava a dor, mas não houve. A porta não quebrou, nem abriu, só desapareceu junto com o quarto em chamas.

Estava exausta e com dores terríveis.

- _Cura._

Olhou ao redor e tentou dar um passo, iria andar procurando uma saída daquele pesadelo terrível, mas assim tentou se movimentar, percebeu que havia algo errado. O chão estava molhado. Ajoelhou-se e com cuidado, colocou a mão no chão.

- Água. – sussurrou movimentando a mão dentro da água escura. Começara a sentir um calor insuportável e todo seu corpo queimava, exceto seus pés e mão. Levantou-se e prestou maior atenção ao lugar em que estava.

A escuridão impedia que ela visse muito e a água negra não ajudava.

- _Veja. Cura._

Novamente o sussurro. Mas entendeu. Cura. O que ele queria dizer com "cura"?

- _Mão. Cura._

Mão. Piscou confusa. Mão. Olhou para uma das mãos, ainda enegrecida, sem pele e nojenta. Depois, olhou para a outra... Com pele. Ainda estava machucada, mas não como a outra estava.

- A água! – exclamou para si mesma. Levantou um dos pés e ele estava quase perfeito. Quase sem sinais do fogo.

Soltou uma exclamação e ajoelhou-se na água, sendo imediatamente engolida pela mesma. A água negra era diferente do fogo confortante. Regina só conseguia ver o próprio corpo e ela observada maravilhada, sua pele voltando a cobrir os músculos machucados e queimados.

_- Força._

E por fim, sentindo a força voltar, Regina começou a lutar contra a água a fim de atingir novamente a superfície, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Uma luz vermelha contrastando com o escuro ao redor.

- _Finalmente. Nos achamos._

Só então, ela percebeu. Não era um clarão, eram chamas. E algo enorme vinha em direção a ela. Algo negro com escamas escarlates e olhos vermelhos como o sangue.

- _Finalmente. Podemos nascer._

A criatura cuspiu fogo, mas Regina não teve medo. Tocou o buraco em seu peito e satisfeita, percebeu que não havia mais buraco, sentiu as batidas fracas, mas certas de um coração. Quando as chamas a envolveram dentro daquela água negra curativa, Regina sorriu e as chamas não a machucaram.

- Você já teve esse sonho antes?

Regina parou de rodar o anel ao de seu dedo anelar e olhou para Archie. Ficou em silêncio enquanto o encarava. O homem não se sentiu incomodado, Regina fazia isso às vezes, o examinava, tentando se decidir se ele era confiável o suficiente para lhe dar alguma informação mais complexa.

E ele não se incomodava em esperar.

A ex-Rainha estava se abrindo mais. Archie sempre se surpreendia. Quando ele achava que as histórias não ficariam piores, Regina o surpreendia com algum outro conto que fazia o psicólogo tremer por dentro. As seções com Regina eram sempre as últimas do dia, ele saia tão terrivelmente triste e angustiado, que não conseguia ajudar mais ninguém durante o dia.

- Regina?

A mulher se mexeu desconfortavelmente e Archie pensou que ela se levantaria.

- Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Podemos mudar de assunto. Como estão as coisas com Henry?

A morena mordiscou o lábio inferior. Dividida entre aceitar a troca de assunto e contar a verdade.

- Henry está bem. Eu não o vejo há alguns dias. – disse. O rapaz se recusara a sair de perto de Emma e Snow . Engoliu. – Eu já tive o sonho antes. – continuou. – São três vezes contando com esse, mas são diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

Archie se inclinou para frente na cadeira e pediu para Regina explicar a diferença.

- A primeira vez foi... – olhou ao redor, se recusando a deixar Archie ver seu rosto – na minha noite de núpcias. – disse com a voz fraca. – Mas eu fui devorada pelo fogo. Eu ouvia o sussurro, mas eu não tinha forças para lutar contra a dor do meu sonho. Na segunda vez. – voltou o olhar para Archie. – foi quando a Senhorita Swan chegou à cidade.

O psicólogo encostou-se à cadeira.

- Você conseguiu lutar contra o fogo?

Regina negou.

- Eu vi a porta, mas ela sumia sempre. – balançou os ombros. – Quando eu não luto contra o fogo, não há dor.

- Mas ele te machuca.

Ela não respondeu e olhou para um ponto invisível na parede.

- Então. – continuou Archie. – Hoje foi a primeira vez que você conseguiu alcançar a porta e a água.

Regina assentiu.

- E a tal voz? Era de uma criança?

- Eu não sei. – voltou o olhar para Archie. – Eu acho que não, mas... ah... Eu não sei.

- A criatura que você viu no fim... Era um dragão?

- Eu acho. Já vi dragões na minha vida. – engoliu e balançou a cabeça. – Mas, esse era diferente. Dragões são perigosos, mas... esse, não era. Eu... Eu não sei.

Archie franziu as sobrancelhas. Regina raramente se deixava mostrar com tamanha vulnerabilidade, mas ela estava tão confusa. Ele só podia imaginar como o sonho poderia tê-la afetado. A morena tinha voltado o olhar para algum ponto da parede, os cabelos bem arrumados como sempre, os olhos confusos, mas brilhantes; uma blusa social branca de mangas longas e uma calça também social negra. O que mais chamava atenção, na opinião de Archie, era a mão enfaixada.

- O que houve com a sua mão?

Regina tocou a faixa imediatamente e o olhou _daquele _jeito. Ele sabia que ela mentiria naquele momento.

- Eu me queimei enquanto eu cozinhava. É só.

Archie não acreditou.

- Alguém fez isso? – indagou, sentindo raiva.

- Não.

- Regina.

Ela apertou os lábios.

- Eu acordei assim. – respondeu. – Não sei o que houve.

- O sonho?

Regina balançou os ombros.

- Talvez.

- Você vai até Gold?

- Pensei em ir, mas algo me diz que será a pior coisa que eu farei.

- Eu também te aconselharia a evitá-lo.

Os dois se olharem e Archie sorriu.

- Pelo que pude perceber, esse sonho sempre aparece quando algo decisivo acontece em sua vida. O casamento, a chegada de Emma e agora a sua decisão de reconquistar Henry. Me parece um padrão.

- Mas eu já tive muitas decisões importantes a tomar. Por que só nessas três ocasiões?

Archie suspirou.

- Eu não sei. Pelo estado da sua mão, esses sonhos não são normais. – olhou para Regina novamente e suspirou. – Você já teve algum desentendimento com dragões? Me desculpe por perguntar, mas é importante saber.

Regina não pareceu surpresa pela pergunta.

- Não. – respondeu. – Eu conheci um dragão na minha infância, mas minha mãe o expulsou de nossas terras. Eu nunca o vi novamente. – parou por um segundo. – Depois disso, mesmo no passado, eu não fui atrás deles... Houve Maleficent, mas... Ela não se parece em nada com o dragão dos meus sonhos. Aliás, eu nem conhecia Maleficent quando eu tive meu primeiro sonho.

Archie assentiu, aliviado.

- Mas então... Não houve outros dragões na sua vida? Nada que remotamente lembrava a um?

Regina negou.

- Não, eu nunca tive nada de dragões, nem... – parou no meio da sentença.

Archie se inclinou para frente novamente.

- Mas é impossível. – disse para si mesma.

- Regina?

Ela o olhou. Os olhos escuros estavam confusos, perdidos em lembranças.

- É impossível.

- O que é impossível?

- Meu ovo de dragão. – disse tentando se lembrar. Tinha tanto tempo. – Foi presente de um homem estranho. Tem anos que não o vejo. Não pode ser.

- Presente? – indagou. Franziu as sobrancelhas. – Quer me contar a história?

Regina pensou por um momento. Não seria prudente, seria? Mas...

- É uma história chata. – forçou um sorriso.

- Bem, eu tenho tempo. – reclinou o mais confortavelmente que pôde.

- Pois bem.

A festa do casamento real estava magnífica. O castelo, completamente enfeitado refletia uma vida e felicidade que sumiram com a morte da primeira rainha. Outros Reis e Rainhas vieram de lugares longínquos só para verem com os próprios olhos a nova esposa do Rei Leopold, aquela que diziam ser a mais linda de todo o reino.

A música era animada e a comida, farta. Os nobres se divertiam na pista de dança e fofocando nos corredores, mesquinhos e cruéis. Snow com seu lindo vestido branco dançava na pista com Leopold. A garota não poderia estar mais feliz e radiava uma luz acolhedora e confiante.

Todos pararam para olhar a jovem princesa com seu adorado pai na pista de dança. Os dois se amavam e era obvio para qualquer um. As mulheres riam, os homens esboçavam sorrisos, os mais novos sorriam animados e ansiosos para levarem seus próprios pares para a pista de dança.

Havia várias mesas cheias de diversos pratos. Um de cada reino. O Rei era realmente um homem que pensava nos outros e ele tinha como objetivo proporcionar o melhor para os seus visitantes. As mulheres mais mesquinhas do reino criticavam todos os pratos desconhecidos, alguns homens as seguiram ajudando nas criticas.

Os presentes dos convidados eram guardados num outro cômodo e um a um, cada visitante se apresentaria a nova rainha e lhe daria os presentes, desejando para ela e o Rei o melhor dos casamentos.

Todos estavam felizes e contentes. Todos. Exceto, a nova rainha.

Sentada no trono, acima de todos. A jovem Rainha era linda, linda e infeliz. Ninguém parecia notar ou se importar. Casamentos arranjados eram muito comuns naquela época e jovens bonitas eram comumente sacrificadas para os nobres. A infelicidade da mulher no casamento não era uma grande surpresa, mas sua beleza era.

Um dos grandes motivos para fofoca era a aparência da nova rainha. A antiga, mãe de Snow, era muito pálida, muito frágil, muito pequena, tão diferente da jovem que Leopold apresentara como nova rainha! A mulher sentada no trono era morena, com cabelos negros e olhos escuros, além de ser mais forte e não aparentar a fraqueza que a antiga rainha parecia arrastar consigo.

Regina não fazia nada para disfarçar sua infelicidade. Parte dela, ainda se questionava: "O que estou fazendo aqui? Esse não é o meu lugar." Mas parecia incapaz de sair correndo. Todo lugar que olhava, ela podia jurar que via os olhos de Cora a acompanhando e assim que se distraia, ouvia a risada de Rumpel ecoar em algum lugar. Regina temia estar enlouquecendo.

Ela observava tudo, aquela felicidade que parecia emanar de cada um e deuses, como ela invejava essas pessoas felizes e se divertindo. Tudo que ela queria fazer era se esconder no quarto e chorar para sempre. Queria correr para bem longe. Queria morrer ou enlouquecer e matar a todos ali. Ninguém se importava com ela, com seus sentimentos. Como odiava a todos! Tão felizes, zombando da infelicidade dela.

Examinando o salão lotado, Regina se surpreendeu quando percebeu a presença de um homem em especial e ele a olhava fixamente com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Retribuiu o sorriso por educação, mas o homem pareceu não se importar.

Ele estava perto da mesa de comidas exóticas, de uma terra distante além do Grande Oceano e suas roupas eram estranhas. Ele usava uma estranha túnica vermelha com detalhes em dourados, sandálias com fios brilhantes cobriam sua canela. Seus olhos cor de mel examinavam a ela e ao salão, com um brilho inteligente e calculador. Talvez, na sua juventude, ele fosse um homem bonito, mas o tempo não era gentil com ninguém, o homem já era calvo e o resto dos cabelos estava completamente branco, o bigode da mesma cor parecia ser escovado. Seu corpo era pequeno e gorducho. Mas de maneira geral, ele parecia ser gentil e até mesmo sábio.

- Está tudo bem? – a voz de Leopold assustou Regina, que se virou para ele imediatamente forçando o sorriso.

- Não é nada, meu Rei, só estou olhando a festa.

Leopold não pareceu muito convencido e olhou para o mesmo lugar que Regina estivera olhando segundos atrás. Ele esperava ver um jovem príncipe ou até mesmo um cavalheiro, mas tudo que vira foi Ilios, o comerciante. Nada mais.

- Ele se veste estranho. – comentou a Rainha.

Leopold assentiu. Então, ela o estava olhando por que o achou estranho? Bem, Ilios era estranho e atraia muitos olhares curiosos. Abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ele é um comerciante. Um dos melhores. – respondeu sentando-se no trono ao lado de Regina.

- Já está na hora dos presentes! – exclamou Snow transbordando felicidade para o pai e madrasta.

Regina forçou um sorriso, não estava curiosa para os presentes, mas Snow mal podia se conter de excitamento. O rei, pretendendo deixar Snow feliz, anunciou que era a hora da apresentação formal a rainha.

Snow sentou-se ao lado do Rei e Regina permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não deveria falar, apenas quando algum dos nobres dirigisse a palavra a ela.

[...]

Ilios foi o último. Era engraçado ver o pequeno e gorducho homem enrolado naquelas estranhas vestes caras e chamativas.

- Meus senhores.- ajoelhou. – Meu Rei, Minha Rainha e minha adorável Princesa.

Snow deu um sorriso fofo, o Rei pareceu satisfeito e Regina abriu um fraco sorriso, mas de todos, era Ilios que mais a deixava curiosa. O que o velho e excêntrico comerciante lhe ofereceria?

Ilios sorriu para a rainha, lisonjeado pelos olhos curiosos. Ele a observara no decorrer da noite e seu coração de velho se enchia de tristeza quando olhava para aquele rosto tão belo e tão triste. A rainha não ficara feliz com nenhum presente. Ilios sabia que a o desgosto da Rainha não se dava pela qualidade dos presentes, e sim, pela situação em que recebia os presentes.

Tão triste.

- Meu nome é Ilios. – se apresentou fazendo uma reverência. – Sou comerciante e vendo coisas de todos os mundos.

- Mundos? – indagou Snow com os olhos brilhando.

- Sou viajante. Crio portais e viajo pelos mundos mais distantes e impensados. Já fui para terras longínquas onde guerras terríveis ainda aconteciam, já andei por uma estrada amarelo a procura de um misterioso mago. Já encontrei com gatos falantes e comidas que nos transformam em gigantes ou nos diminuem até ficarmos pequenos como ratos. Já fui em terras completamente congeladas e já fui salvo por um casal de garças. Já enfrentei dragões, sereias, raposas espertas e mágicas. E eu trago comigo, presentes dessas terras distantes para os governantes a quem mais amo.

Regina ouviu tudo com muito prazer. Seus olhos examinavam o homem, de repente o vendo de uma forma diferente. Não era mais o homenzinho estranho, mas sim um viajante que já vira mundos que ela só podia sonhar em conhecer. Leopold sorria para Snow que falava sem parar, também animada com as aventuras que ele homem tinha para contar.

Ilios olhou para a porta e fez um gesto simples com a mão. Logo, um homem, vestido de forma tão estranha quanto Ilios, entrou. O homem mal tinha uma expressão, olhando para frente como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ninguém sem ser Regina percebeu. O ajudante usava uma calça muito larga vermelha, um colete da mesma cor e um turbante branco. Sua pele era mais escura do que a da Rainha. Ele carregava uma caixa larga e pequena de madeira. Era completamente diferente dos enormes presentes apresentados por todos até naquele momento.

- Obrigada, Jasper. – respondeu Ilios pegando a caixa que parecia leve.

Houve risos dos nobres e Regina sentiu raiva preenchendo seu ser novamente. Maldita corte! Malditos nobres!

- Para o meu Rei, eu lhe apresento esse presente para honrar seu casamento.

Ilios abriu a caixa e levantou a tampa. Abriu um sorriso contente e virou a caixa para o Rei. A família real arregalou os olhos.

Dentro da caixa, repousando, estava uma espada. Uma grande espada feita de um material estranho, quase como...

- Gelo. – disse o rei se levantando e aproximando de Ilios.

Leopold retirou a espada da caixa e a exibiu para todos os nobres, que soltaram exclamações. A lâmina da espada era quase transparente, como se a arma tivesse sido congelada; o punho tinha sido esculpido num metal negro e o Rei pôde ver a figura de um dragão desenhado.

- Isso é gelo? – indagou o Rei querendo tocar na lâmina, mas receoso de se machucar.

- Não e sim, meu senhor. É uma lâmina muito rara, impossível de ser achada nesse mundo. Ela jamais descongelará, mesmo se jogada num vulcão. Essa espada, meu senhor, é a mais rara de outro reino.

- Qual o nome?

- Excalibur, vossa graça.

- Exalibur?! – exclamou. Soltou uma risada, verdadeiramente impressionado. – Ela é linda. Muito obrigado, Ilios. – e abraçou o velho comerciante.

Os nobres ao redor riram e começaram a bater palmas. Snow ria, deleitada com a situação, enquanto Regina sorria não tirando os olhos da magnifica espada nas mãos de Leopold. Uma parte dela achava ridículo o Rei possuir uma arma tão perfeita, Leopold não era guerreiro, era um desperdício algo tão belo nas mãos de quem não sabe usá-lo.

Quando olhou nos olhos de Ilios, ela soube que ele sentia o mesmo. Havia uma mensagem naqueles olhos.

- Guarde para mim, sim? – disse para um dos rapazes que esperava ao lado do trono por ordens. Leopold colocou a espada com cuidado de volta na caixa e entregou para o rapaz, que fez uma reverência e foi até o depósito real guardar a espada junto com os outros tesouros do Rei.

Regina não ficou surpresa. Era isso que Leopold fazia, não? Capturava aquilo que ele achava belo e jogava no depósito junto com as outras coisas. Juntava riquezas, mas nunca as usava, nem as amava ou dava para quem realmente precisasse. Qual a graça de tirar algo livre do mundo para guardar num quarto escuro?

Suspirou.

- O meu segundo presente. – declarou Ilios. Leopold voltara ao trono. Snow sorria.

Outro rapaz, vestido da mesma forma que Jasper, entrou. Ele era um pouco mais claro do que Regina e tinha a mesma expressão estranha do outro ajudante. O presente dessa vez era um cavalo, um lindo cavalo branco. Enorme, magnifico, digno da realeza.

Snow soltou uma exclamação e pela primeira vez na noite, Regina desejou ganhar algum daqueles presentes.

- Um garanhão árabe. – declarou. – Ele é desse mundo. De um lugar longínquo rodeado de areia e ouro.

- Agrabah! – exclamou Snow com os olhos brilhantes.

- Exatamente, Majestade. – respondeu Ilios abrindo um grande sorriso. – Um macho de puro sangue árabe.

- Um garanhão branco? – indagou Regina. Ela conhecia de cavalos. – Mas não existem cavalos brancos de sangue árabe.

- Ah! – exclamou Ilios, satisfeito. – Vossa Majestade entende de cavalos! Mas esse garanhão, minha Rainha, é diferente. Uma anomalia. É o único existente no mundo.

- Ele é saudável? – indagou o Rei.

- Como um touro, Vossa Majestade. – respondeu Ilios. – Eu já lhe vendi ou lhe dei algum produto defeituoso?

- Nunca, você é o meu melhor comerciante, Ilios.

- Então, peço que acredite em mim, meu Rei. Não há melhor cavalo que esse meu garanhão.

De fato, Regina pensou, o cavalo de Argrabah parecia muito saudável. Sua pelagem extremamente branca, as patas fortes, a cabeça erguida e orgulhosa, os olhos brilhavam e a postura do animal era invejável. Aquele cavalo era a personificação da saúde animal.

Leopold assentiu, satisfeito.

- O que acha do meu presente, minha Princesa?

- É meu?! – exclamou, os olhos infantis brilhando. Leopold ficou com medo que Snow adoecesse com tamanha animação.

Ilios riu.

- Mas é claro. Ele é perfeito para a realeza. Branco como a neve, perfeito para a Princesa que se chama Snow.

Pela animação da garota, Leopold sabia que Snow sairia correndo e montaria no animal sem pensar duas vezes, então ele a segurou, agradeceu Ilios e pediu para outro rapaz levar o animal para os estábulos.

- Amanhã bem cedo, eu prometo te levar para cavalgar. – prometeu o Rei. Snow sorriu um pouco decepcionada, mas permaneceu no lugar e agradeceu a Ilios pelo presente.

Regina não disse nada. Seus expressavam raiva. Com o corpo tenso, a rainha se segurava para não quebrar os apoios do trono. Aquele cavalo era magnifico e era a única coisa que ela quis ganhar em toda aquela noite. Mas, como sempre, era Snow que recebia o melhor presente, era Snow que tinha o que queria, era sempre Snow.

A animação e curiosidade morreram. Olhou para Ilios com indiferença e o sorriso no rosto do homem sumiu.

- Meu terceiro e último presente. – disse o homem.

Um terceiro ajudante. O rapaz vestia-se de uma forma diferente dos seus outros colegas e era o único sem aquela expressão estranha, ele até sorria. Seus olhos verdes brilharam quando olhou para a Rainha. O ajudante vestia um longo casaco verde escuro com detalhes prateados, a veste estava abotoada e cobria o homem do pescoço até a cintura. Era a veste mais bem elaborada depois da veste vermelha de Ilios, já a calça branca e as sapatilhas negras eram simples, sem nenhum atrativo, mas pareciam ser bem feitas.

O ajudante bateu as mãos e dois grandes homens entraram carregando uma arca. Cada homem segurava uma alça e parecia ser algo bem pesado pela força que os homens pareciam exercer. Os músculos completamente contraídos e as veias aparecendo.

- O que será? – exclamou Snow. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de excitamento.

O Rei balançou os ombros, muito impressionado para sequer piscar. A arca foi depositada perto de Ilios e do ajudante no casaco verde. Os outros dois funcionários de Ilios fizeram uma reverência para o casal real e saíram da sala. Silenciosamente, como entraram.

- O terceiro e último dos meus presentes é direcionado a Rainha.

Regina franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela com certeza não iria querer aquilo dentro da arca.

O ajudante foi o que continuou a falar:

- Vossa Majestade. – ele tinha um estranho sotaque. – Esse presente vem de minhas terras, o lugar onde nasci e cresci. – olhou para Ilios, que assentiu. Voltou a olhar a jovem Rainha. – É um presente para quando Vossa Majestade não mais se reconhecer no espelho, é um presente que lhe dará forças para lutar e irá curar todas as suas feridas. É um presente, minha Rainha, que permitirá recomeçar, quando tudo parecer perdido.

Abriu a arca.

Exclamações preencheram o salão. Snow soltou um gritinho, Leopold abriu a boca, muito chocado para falar algo e Regina se levantou do trono. Os olhos fixos no conteúdo da arca.

Ilios tomou a dianteira. Os olhos fixos na Rainha.

- Esse será o seu presente, minha Rainha.

- Isso-!

- Sim, um ovo de dragão.

O ovo era grande, ainda sim menor do que Regina imaginaria. Ela o examinou, faminta por descobrir mais daquele estranho presente.

O ovo era negro. A superfície parecia ser áspera, talvez como se fossem escamas. Os raios do sol que entravam pelas imensas janelas chocavam contra o ovo e como resposta, ele brilhava, como se dezenas de pequenos rubis o cobrissem.

Descendo do altar em que ficavam os tronos, Regina se aproximou do ovo, seu presente, absolutamente seu e o tocou.

- Ele está petrificado. – disse Ilios. Olhando atentamente para a Rainha.

- Não está vivo? – indagou Leopold desconfiado.

- Não, meu Rei. – respondeu Ilios, mas seus olhos ainda estavam na Rainha. – É pedra. Nada pode nascer deles. Por séculos, esse ovo enfeitou as casas de nobres e Reis. É inofensivo, mas belo e extremamente raro. Assim como os próprios dragões.

- Ele é lindo! – exclamou Snow, mas não se atreveu a se aproximar.

- O presente é do seu agrado, minha Rainha?

Regina sorria quase sem perceber. Ela tinha certeza de que ovo estava quente debaixo de suas mãos e ele era tão lindo!

- Sim, Ilios. – virou-se para o comerciante. Olhos brilhantes. Feliz. – É do meu agrado.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios do homem.

- Fico feliz que aproveite! – respondeu. Olhou para o ajudante. – Pode se retirar agora, eu já irei.

O homem assentiu para Ilios.

- Cuide bem da rainha, dragão. – disse o jovem para o ovo. Virou-se para Regina, sorriu, fez uma reverência e andou até a saída do grande salão.

A festa continuou normalmente até de madrugada, mas a Rainha só tinha olhos para a arca com o ovo de dragão. Ela fora obrigada a conversar amenidades com outras rainhas e nobres, mas a melhor conversa fora com Ilios. Ele contava todas as suas aventuras em diferentes mundos.

Na manhã seguinte, Ilios foi embora. E por anos, ela nunca mais o vira.

- O que houve com o ovo de dragão? – indagou Archie. Estava surpreso e olhava para Regina com curiosidade.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sei. Ninguém sabe. Uma semana depois, o depósito real foi assaltado. Levaram meu ovo e algumas moedas de ouro.

- Só algumas moedas?

Regina forçou um sorriso.

- O alvo era o meu ovo. – respondeu com tristeza. – Mesmo depois, com a minha magia e meu poder, eu não consegui acha-lo. Ninguém tinha informações sobre ele. É como se... – suspirou – ele nunca tivesse existido.

- O que o Rei achou?

Ela riu.

- Ele não se importou. – olhou para Archie. – a riqueza dele era importante, pois isso garantiria o futuro de Snow, mas o meu presente? Algo que me dava um pouco de felicidade? Não, ele não se importava com isso.

- Você acha que esse dragão do seu sonho possa ser o ovo?

Regina negou.

- Era uma pedra, praticamente. Uma pedra bonita. Não havia a possibilidade de algo nascer dele.

- Nem com mágica?

Regina suspirou.

- Eu não sei. Provavelmente não. Trazer os mortos de volta a vida não é possível com apenas magia. Eu não sei.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e soltou um suspiro.

- Acho que por hoje é só. – disse olhando para Archie. – Obrigada. – levantou-se e sem esperar resposta, saiu do consultório.

Archie suspirou.

O que fazer?

- _Fogo._

Tudo estava em fogo. Toda a cidade. Regina abriu os olhos e se viu no meio de Storybrooke e tudo queimava.

Não havia gritos. Só o barulho das chamas engolindo tudo.

Olhou ao redor e viu a Granny's completamente destruída. Examinou as ruas procurando um corpo ou alguma pista de onde todos estavam e a única coisa que encontrou foi o bug amarelo de Emma. Destruído.

Sentiu um dor no peito ao imaginar a loira e Henry enfrentando as chamas sozinhos. Teve dificuldade de respirar. Quis correr até o automóvel e se certificar de que ninguém estava machucado, mas não conseguiu se mover. Seus pés não estavam presos, mas algo dizia que ela não tinha que se preocupar. Era um sonho. Apenas isso.

Henry estava bem e seguro.

Um chamado. Um sussurro estranho. Virou-se, esquecendo-se do bug, e foi andando calmamente enquanto tudo queimava. Não havia fumaça nem o fedor de queimado.

Ela sabia onde tinha que ir. O cemitério se aproximou mais rápido do que ela esperava e logo, ela estava rodeada pela escuridão e pelos barulhos. Batidas. Corações. Todos batiam em sincronia, rápidos, com medo.

Estava escuro, olhou ao redor e não via nada.

- _Força_.

Regina se assustou. O sussurro estava mais perto do que de costume. Engoliu seco.

- _Vire-se_.

O fogo voltou e envolveu Regina novamente. Ela fez como pedido e encarou aquele ser que sussurrava para ela.

O dragão negro também estava cercado pelas chamas e seus olhos vermelhos a olhavam com reconhecimento. As escamas do dragão brilhavam, como se fosse coberta por milhares de minúsculos rubis.

- É você quem tem me chamado.

- _Não, é você quem tem me chamado_.

- Eu não entendo.

O dragão balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- _Não é para ser entendido_.

- Por que só agora?

Ele fechou os olhos. Regina sentiu tristeza.

_- Eu dormi por muitos anos. Anos demais. Mais do que eu deveria. Mais do que me foi ordenado._

- Por quê?

- _Meu destino foi alterado. Ou melhor, eu achei que me destino fosse um, mas não era. Eu fui preso quando eu deveria ter nascido._

_- _A pessoa que te roubou de mim.

Ele assentiu.

- _Muito poder. Não consegui lutar. Muito poder._

Ela se aproximou e o dragão a encorajou a continuar.

- Por quê? Por que não voltou? Por que só apareceu nos meus sonhos agora?

- _Por que eu ainda durmo e não tenho forças para acordar ainda. Só quando a maldição começou a quebrar, eu consegui reunir força o suficiente para te contatar. Só então._

_- _Quando Emma chegou?

Ele assentiu.

- E quando eu decidi mudar?

_- Por que agora, finalmente, você pode me acordar._

_- _E por que eu soltaria um dragão em Storybrooke?

- _Por que eu desejo acordar e serei seu._

Um sorriso cruel.

- Não me tente.

Ele soltou mais fogo. Regina só sorriu.

- _E quero vingança. Eu deveria ter acordado há muitos anos._

- Vingança? Contra quem?

_- The Dark One._

Quando Regina entrou na loja de Gold naquela manhã, ela ignorou completamente Emma, Snow e Charming. Belle no canto da loja se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Não temos negócios a tratar, Regina. Retire-se, por favor.

Ela o ignorou.

- Foi você. – acusou.

Ele olhou para os Charmings, depois voltou-se para Regina. Ela estava furiosa. Os olhos quase negros de raiva.

- Regi-! – Emma tentou falar, mas Snow a puxou pelo braço, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

A morena nem sequer percebera a presença dos três na loja.

- O que eu fiz? – indagou sorrindo.

- Meu dragão. – disse. – Você roubou o meu ovo de dragão.

O sorriso sumiu.

- Dragão?! – exclamou Emma.

Snow a beliscou. Emma a olhou com raiva.

- Seu ovo de dragão? – indagou Rumpel. – Ora, você ainda não superou isso? Eu não tenho interesse em ovos petrificados.

Mas a mulher não estava interessada em desculpas.

- Eu achei o ovo. – afirmou.

Rumpel forçou um sorriso.

- Pedras não me interessam, _Majestade_.

- Irão. Logo. – respondeu e sem esperar resposta, saiu da loja batendo a porta.

- Deveríamos nos preocupar? – indagou Charming.

- Claro que não. Pedras são pedras, David. – respondeu com um sorriso superior.

Belle ainda em silêncio só olhava.

- O que foi aquilo?! – exclamou Emma para Snow.

- Foi um presente de casamento. Eu me lembro. – comentou Snow ignorando a pergunta e olhando para Gold. – Eu também me lembro de quando aquele ovo foi roubado... Eu nunca a tinha visto tão chateada. Foi você?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – respondeu Gold. – Eu não tenho interesse em pedras.

- E em dragões?

Ele se calou.

- Eles não caberiam na minha loja.

Quando Regina desceu as escadas, os barulhos de corações foram as primeiras coisas que percebeu. Ela tinha certeza de que o ovo estava ali.

O como e o porquê ainda eram um mistério.

Andou até a parede de corações e parou. Ela estava justamente nessa posição no sonho. Olhou ao redor. Nada.

- Onde está você?

Houve silêncio por alguns minutos e depois, um barulho. Aquilo despertou a curiosidade de Regina que foi até a fonte do som. A fonte era uma parede falsa do outro lado da coleção de corações.

Mais barulhos e Regina franziu as sobrancelhas. Tocou em três lugares diferentes da parede falsa e uma porta se abriu. Ela entrou na câmara secreta e a examinou.

Nesse quarto, ela guardava os objetos mais exóticos e poderosos que teve a oportunidade de colocar as mãos.

Fechado, numa caixinha prateada, estava um bracelete dourado chamado Selene's Light. Um acessório muitíssimo poderoso criado por fadas. Só um humano com coração puro podia usar de seus poderes. Regina o tinha guardado para ninguém ( Snow ou Charming) pudesse usá-lo contra ela.

Excalibur já fizera parte de sua coleção até que ela o trocou por informações sobre os elfos com um velho mago barbudo. Ela sentia falta da espada às vezes, jurara anos atrás ir atrás do velho e recuperar a espada, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade e Avalon era imune a maldições e feitiços.

Um belo vestido azul marinho também fazia parte da coleção. Não possuía poderes mágicos, mas era a única lembrança que tinha de uma velha amiga, uma amiga, que conhecera na adolescência e juntas prometeram fugir de suas famílias. Mas um antigo Rei, pai da outra, impediu que elas se encontrassem novamente.

Na estante acoplada à parede, havia vários livros, mas um em especial chamava maior atenção. Ele era grande, com uma capa dura e prateada. O chamado Livro de Nyx. Poderosíssimo, tão poderoso que nem Regina ousara usá-lo ainda. As bruxas possuíam um antigo pacto de jamais utilizar o livro. Todas que tentaram, morreram.

Numa caixa de jóias, uma pedra redonda e muito vermelha chamava a atenção. Outro artefato poderoso, mas que no momento era inofensivo. O Olho Direito. Os Olhos do Mundo já foram usados várias vezes na tentativa de destruição do mundo. Duas pedras, uma vermelha e uma azul, o olho direito e o olho esquerdo. Ela possuía a pedra vermelha, mas a azul estava perdida. Por séculos, o Olho Esquerdo foi incessantemente procurado e jamais achado. Sendo assim, a belíssima pedra vermelha era inútil. Mas Bela.

E por fim, bem escondido na sala, estava uma velha arca aberta. Regina abriu um sorriso aliviado, surpreso e esperançoso. Estaria ali seu tão precioso ovo? Tocou na almofada suja e vermelha, mas não viu o ovo, nem sequer um sinal dele. Suspirou desanimada. Talvez, fosse realmente só um sonho.

Tocou na mão enfaixada e se arrependeu de ter ido tão furiosa na loja de Gold.

- _Você fez certo_.

Regina virou-se rapidamente e abriu um sorriso. Do outro lado do quartinho, deitado entre uns velhos baús estava um filhote de dragão, negro com escamas escarlates e olhos vermelhos. Ele não era grande, talvez do tamanho de um cachorro.

O dragão se levantou, suas asas se esticando. Ele se aproximou controlando a animação que sentia.

- _Finalmente, nos encontramos, Regina._

A bruxa abriu um sorriso.

- Sim, finalmente nos encontramos, Acnologia.

Os restos do ovo quebrado estavam no chão, ainda brilhando como pedaços de rubis.

Emma, de braços cruzados no bug amarelo, ao lado de Henry olhava a cripta que Regina entrara mais cedo.

Rumpel procurava algo desesperadamente pela antiga loja.

Snow e Charming bebiam café juntos enquanto se questionavam o que fazer.

Ruby olhou para o céu e o sol já morria. Logo, seria lua cheia.

E Regina riu.

Acnologia nasceu. Bruxa que é bruxa sempre tem alguma carta na manga, Regina jamais poderia imaginar que a sua carta estava tão bem escondida que nem ela mesao sabia de sua existência até pouco tempo.

Mas a pergunta ainda persistia: como e por que.

Um velho gorducho vestido num terno vermelho acenou para Emma e Henry, enquanto passeava pelo cemitério. Ele era seguido por três rapazes estranhos e muito diferentes.

- Quem é? – indagou Emma curiosa.

- Não sei. – respondeu o rapaz balançando os ombros.

Dizem que quando um humano forja uma conexão com um dragão, a pessoa renasce. Mais forte, mais rápida, mais resistente, mais livre, mais perigosa e... Diferente. Nem sempre era bom e nem sempre era ruim.

Dragões nunca são consistentes com suas escolhas. Eles sempre escolhem quem menos aparenta ser digno.

Acnologia deveria ter mudado Regina há muitos anos assim a maldição jamais ocorreria, mas o destino gosta de pregar peças nas pessoas. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ali estavam os dois.

Juntos, enfim.


End file.
